George and Hermione: The Loveable Prankster
by ThatNerdyFangirl
Summary: Hermione falls for that loveable prankster, George. But does George feel the same way?


It was a sunny Saturday at Hogwarts in Hermione, Harry, and Ron's fifth year, and everyone was outside, even those who had piles of homework. Parchments of Potions, Divination, Transfiguration, and Charms sat forgotten in the empty common rooms. Hermione grudgingly agreed to go with Harry and Ron out to the Quidditch field so they could practice, the whole time she was nagging them about how hard they would have to work to catch up.

"Hermione, lay off please!" Ron yelled behind him to Hermione.

"But aren't you afraid of failing your O.W.L.S?"

"NO!" Ron and Harry said together at once, fishing through the broomshed to find their own. Pulling them out, both rocketed up toward the sky, leaving Hermione muttering. After finding a place to sit in the stands, Hermione pulled out a roll of parchment, determined to get one thing done. Summoning a quill and some ink, she began writing very neatly about the Cheering Charm. It was an easy enough assignment, and she whipped through it. As she pulled out another piece of parchment, she felt two people on either side of her. Sighing, she turned to face the Weasley twins.

*()*()*()*()*

"Miss Hermione Granger, it's a fine day out." Said George.

"I think it shouldn't be wasted on such things as-" Fred said.

"Homework." They both uttered the word darkly, as if some vile thing.

Hermione glowered at them darkly. "For your information, I'm keeping up with my homework, while people like you waste a perfectly good day to study on the fresh outdoors."

Fred and George grinned at each other. "Well, when you put it like that..."

"I suppose we could do homework..."

"If we were as crazy as you!" They both said.

Sighing, Hermione turned her attention back on her homework while both stood up to leave. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows as she flipped her hair out of her face, catching George's eye. He grinned at her and turned the corner, heading for the lake. Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from grinning as well, surprised that a thing like that would make her happy.

*()*()*()*()*

The next day, Sunday, was as sunny as the day before. Harry and Ron tried to pull Hermione out from the large pile of books she was under, but it didn't work like it had yesterday. She worked furiously on her Potions paper, determined to get it right and give Professor Snape nothing to complain about. By lunch, Hermione had finished her Ancient Runes, Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration. She still had History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts to do. Pleased with her progress, she headed down to the Great Hall for lunch. Once she got down there, she met up with Harry and Ron, who were rosy cheeked and happy from their day of Quidditch so far. They chatted for a couple minutes before they both scarfed down their lunch and ran back outside. Sighing, Hermione opened her A History of Hogwarts book, reading it for the umpteenth time. She was turning the page when two voices appeared on either side of her.

*()*()*()*()*

"Well look at this Fred."

"I can see it George. Poor Hermione."

Hermione turned to look at them, shaking her head with slight frustration. George shot his hand out, putting it to Hermione's forehead.

"Just as I feared Fred. Hermione got too little sunlight."

"How dangerous. I wonder how this can be fixed George!"

Hermione argued as they each took one arm, escorting her outside. She was temporarily blinded by the sunlight, and cringed, hiding into George's side. He laughed as she got accustomed to it, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Don't you worry Hermione. It's only the sunlight."

"No harm done." Said Fred cheekily.

Hermione struggled slightly as they pulled her down to the edge of the lake, complaining about the amount of homework she still had to do. Both ignored it, and eventually she gave in. George sat down in the grass beside her as Fred went off to find Lee. There was an uncomfortable silence, but it grew filled with curiosity as the giant squid lifted its large tentacles out of the water, waving them around like antenna. Hermione shrieked and scooted away, bumping into George. He laughed and wrapped an arm around her, acting protectively.

"Don't worry. It won't hurt you too much."

Hermione huffed at him slightly, dipping her head under his arm to escape.

"Thanks for everything George, but I really need to get back to schoolwork." Hermione informed him, trudging back up to the castle. She was glad her back was turned to him, for her blush spread all across her face.

*()*()*()*()*

For the next few days, Hermione worked on her homework without a disturbance from the twins. Harry and Ron were busy practicing Quidditch, and she kept mostly to herself in the library. One day, about a week or so after the lake incident, Hermione was busy looking through a thick book about Transfiguration, when a hand closed it with a loud slapping sound. Angered, she looked up, finding only George standing in front of her. She was happy to see him, but also curious as to why Fred wasn't with him.

"Where's Fred?"

"I'm impressed Granger. Most people can't tell us apart." George said, looking down to her. Feeling weird, he sat down next to her.

"So George, are you lost? This is the library." Hermione teased him. His uneven grin that he gave her made her heart flutter.

"Naw. Just leaving.""But you just got here!" Hermione said, totally confused.

"Exactly. I haven't been in here before, and don't want to make a habit of it." George got up to leave, as did Hermione. She shoved the fat book she had been reading into a random shelf, and followed suit.

*()*()*()*()*

George slowed down a bit, waiting for Hermione, which made her blush again. To hide it, Hermione fiddled with her bag, her hair covering her face. George was a little shy around Hermione, which was the first time he had been around any girl. He stuck his hands in his pockets and turned his head away. The rest of the way, neither of them said anything to each other, except the wave George gave Hermione as they parted ways at the two dormitories. Hermione's blush still hadn't faded, and George's shyness went away only after meeting up with his twin, who was inquiring where he was.

The next day was a very busy day for Hermione. Her schedule was very packed with all of the classes she had decided to taken. Harry and Ron kept wondering why she even bothered to take Muggle Studies, since she already knew all about it, but she refused to relinquish one of her classes. She usually had to carry too many things and that day, she was running late to class, and realized she had forgotten her homework for Snape. Distressed, she ran blindly back to the common room, only to run straight into Fred and George. All three of them tumbled down into a heap. Hermione groaned as she got off of Fred and George. It took a minute for all three of them to collect themselves.

"Now, Granger, what was the purpose of that?" Fred asked her, smiling, but saying it crossly.

"You could've killed us! Or worse-" Added George.

"Expelled!" They both said, making a false horrified face.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I left my essay for Snape up in the common room, and class starts in five minutes."

Both the Weasley twins looked at each other, grinning in an only-Weasley-knowing-way.

"Follow us." They both said.

*()*()*()*()*

Hermione was rushed back into the common room with both Weasleys on each side. Telling her to find her homework, she stuffed it into her bookbag, only three minutes until class, which was on the other side of the castle. It would easily take six or seven minutes to get there, not three. Fred and George pulled her back out of the portrait hole. "This way." George said as he pulled her behind, jogging slightly. Fred branched off, telling George he's meet him at the end. Reaching a statue, George muttered a word quietly, and a small tunnel opened up.

"This is a tunnel that is a more direct route to the end of the castle." He explained. "If you run, you can make it right outside the dungeon. Hopefully you'll make it."

"Thank you so much!" Hermione said, not sure what else to do.

George took a step closer to her, looking down at her beautiful face.

"Hm." He said, his brow furrowing.

*()*()*()*()*

Hermione was startled, a billion thoughts of stuff she might of done wrong flew through her head. "What is it?" George took another step closer, leaning down so Hermione was close enough to count the freckles on his face.

"I was so sure there might be ink on your nose, because you read so much. I guess I owe Fred a galleon."

Hermione was curious why they would make a deal like that when George leaned down even further, his lips touching hers. Hermione felt him wrap his long arms around her waist, and she did the same back to him. They both stood there, right outside a tunnel that would lead to the dungeon, kissing each other. Eventually, they pulled apart, and George beamed.

"Best galleon ever spent." He said as he leaned in to kiss her once more.

*()*()*()*()*

Hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback!

-ThatNerdyFangirl


End file.
